Pokemon Karaoke
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth have been out of Team Rocket for months. After receiving new supplies from Professor Oak, the trio decided to travel with Ash and company until they could figure out a future. Joining them is handful of Ash's former traveling companions. One night they find a karaoke bar and decide to have a little fun. Rocketshipping, Wishfulshipping, and Contestshipping.
**Poke Karaoke**

 **AN:** So this little deviance takes place around chapter 20-23 of my fanfiction "Stand by You". I recommend you check it out, but you this can be read as a stand-alone. (If you want to know Jessie's secret and why they are traveling with the twerps, follow this link: s/11836044/1/Stand-by-you

 **Summary** : Jessie, James, and Meowth have been out of Team Rocket for months. After receiving new supplies from Professor Oak, the trio decided to travel with Ash and company until they could figure out a future. Joining them is handful of Ash's former traveling companions. One night they find a karaoke bar and decide to have a little fun. Rocketshipping, Wishfulshipping, and Contestshipping.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Jessie, James, and Meowth were resting on the floor of their balloon as they floated towards their next destination. They were now accompanied by ten-year-old Bonnie and sixteen year old Serena, who stood looking over the side of the basket along with Braixen, Sylveon, Pancham, and Dedenne. The rest of their friends were walking below them.

"I know we agreed to play nice…" Jessie started, whispering into the ear of her partner James. "….but it is way too cramped in here for my liking".

"I second dat", whispered Meowth, whose sensitive hearing picked up on her quiet words.

James looked around. All his Pokémon were in their balls, yet there was hardly enough breathing space for the trio. Jessie was in his lap, and Meowth was squished between her and Wobbufet. About a foot away, Pancham sat comfortably on Braixen's shoulders, and Dedenne was atop Bonnie's head. Sylveon, Bonnie, and Serena seemed to have no problem being jammed together as they enjoyed the view from the balloon.

"Look, we are about to stop anyway", said James. He noticed them nearing a Pokémon trainer rest stop.

"Hey! We are going to stop for a water break!" Iris called to them. She, Cilan, Clemont, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azuril, Drew, May, and Max were walking below them.

"Clemont and I are going to fix us some lunch!", Cilan added. "There is a little kitchenette here!"

"Ok, sounds wonderful", Serena called back. She turned to her Pokémon. "I am so hungry".

"Pan Pancham!"

"Braiii"

"Sylveon sylve"

"I could go for some of big brother's cooking", Bonnie responded. "And it sounds like your Pokémon want some too".

Meowth got up and landed the balloon while Jessie and James disentangled themselves. When they got to the ground, the rest of their group greeted them.

"So how was the flight?" Ash asked Serena and Bonnie.

"I loved it! I want a hot air balloon when I get old!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Why you…you little…b", Jessie started, the rage building up inside of her.

James and Meowth quickly covered her mouth before she cursed out the little girl.

"Its very important to remember kid, dat when yous are travelin' with Jessie, yous never ever ever call her old", Meowth explained. "Yous can't even dink it. She'll pick up on dat too. And she'll get her revenge on yous. It don't matter how cute and innocent yous are, and it don't matter dat weeze are allies now".

"Oh, sorry Jessie", Bonnie replied.

"We'll try to remember to be more sensitive", Iris responded sarcastically.

There was a loud clap of thunder, and everyone looked to the sky.

"Dark clouds. A storm must be coming, " Ash observed.

"Pikaaaa", Pikachu said worriedly.

"Danks for stating de obvious", Meowth commented.

"I guess it is good that we got here when we did. There is a little place to sit inside. We will get started on the cooking", said Clemont as he ushered them into the small building.

"Over half a dozen IPhones and not one of us bothered to check the weather", Max said. "Kind of pathetic".

"It wouldn't have made a difference anyway", said May. "Even if we knew the storm was coming, we would have still wanted to get here before it hit".

Inside the small building there were a few restrooms, a sitting area, and a kitchenette. Jessie lay down in one of the large couches. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. James ran out to the balloon and grabbed their packs. He found her blanket and draped it over her body.

Dawn and Misty entered that part of the center just as he was leaving. They noticed Jessie asleep on the couch.

"She is sleeping again? Is that normal for her to sleep so much?" Dawn asked.

"I don't remember her being this tired in the past". Misty remarked. "I recall you functioning on very little sleep most of the time".

"Um…uh…maybe all that lost sleep is finally catching up to her", James responded awkwardly.

"James, if Jessie is sick we can stop at a clinic", Misty whispered. "We can just tell everyone that she is getting a regular checkup or something if she is embarrassed".

"Hey. I need a checkup anyway", said Dawn. "You should suggest it to her when she gets up. You know that if _we_ say anything then she will rip our heads off. At least she has your trust and respect".

"I already said something to her, but I will ask her again. I was just going to tell everyone to be quiet so that they didn't disturb her", James assured them as he walked passed them and into the small kitchen.

Ash, Pikachu, Meowth, Drew, and May were playing cards at the small table while Iris brushed Emolga, Bonnie brushed Dedenne, and Cilan, Serena, and Clemont cooked the food. Max was in the corner, reading something off of his Poke-nav, and a handful of their Pokémon, including Wobbufet, Inkay, and Gourgeist, were chatting and joking with one another.

"Ahem", James coughed, grabbing their attention.

"What's up?" asked Iris.

"Ema gaaaaa", said the Emolga in her arms.

"Everything alright?" Serena asked politely.

"Um Jessie is trying to sleep so please don't wake her up or she will be really cranky when she gets up", he announced shyly. "Uh that's all".

"No problem", whispered Ash, giving him a thumbs up, which James returned, along with an awkward half-smile.

"Hey guys", Max announced, just loud enough for the group to hear. He motioned for everyone to huddle around him.

"Did you check the weather on your Poke-nav?" asked May.

"Yeah. It says that it will rain the rest of tonight, but it will be clear in the morning. Then it will pick up again late tomorrow afternoon", Max explained.

"So we should stay here the rest of the night, do some traveling in the morning, and then make another stop before the rain starts tomorrow evening", Cilan decided. "Is there a place we can get to by tomorrow night?"

"There is a little town. Not much is there. A few homes, a dentist, dry cleaners, Laundromat, pizzeria, police station, and a karaoke bar", he answered. "There is space for us to camp out though".

"A karaoke bar. Too bad we aren't 21", said Dawn. "That would be really fun".

"I didn't want to tell you this…but you'd probably realize it sooner or later… but the bar is specifically for Pokémon trainers", Max told them. "Ten and up, though most people there are about your age, 15-17".

"What?" asked Ash.

"Pika pi?" asked Pikachu.

"I never heard of such a thing!" said Cilan. "It sounds interesting".

"I have been to one before", said Drew. "It was a really long time ago, when I first started my journey".

"What's it like Drew?" asked Bonnie. "Is it fun?"

"Its ok", he replied. "I didn't sing or anything like that…."

"I would love to do that! This storm is the perfect excuse!" Bonnie squealed.

"I'd like to watch", said Ash. "I couldn't sing to save my life, but I bet some of you are really good".

"Let's make it a date", Serena said to the group. "We can do it in a group or something"

"Ok. But for now, let's eat", Cilan announced, presenting them with some freshly cooked ramen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, James gently woke his sleeping partner.

"Hey", he said softly, looking into her blue eyes as they opened for the first time in hours.

"How long was I out?" Jessie asked with a yawn. Her stomach grumbled with hunger.

"About two hours. I have some leftovers for you. I can heat it up on the stove", he told her as she got up off the couch.

"I'm hungry, but right now I feel a bit too nauseous to eat", she told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, feeling a bit helpless. He was determined as ever to find out what her secret was. He knew that whatever she was hiding was connected to how she was feeling.

"No", she answered, stretching her back.

James told her about the twerps' travel plans for the next two days and the karaoke bar.

"Ha. Karaoke. Like any of those twerpy teens could actually sing", she remarked. "How lame"

James smiled weakly and watched her head for the rest room. Meowth, who had fallen asleep next to Jessie on the couch purred loudly and turned over in his sleep. James took out his blanket and put it next to Jessie's.

"Hey, why do you three get the couch?" Dawn asked.

"We were here first", James responded.

"But you got to ride in the balloon for most of the day", said May. "We did a lot more work than you three",

"There isn't enough room for all of us on the couch anyway", Misty intervened. "Just let them have it. The floor isn't so bad. There are foam sleeping mats in the closet that we can stick under our bags".

"Zuril Zu", the Azuril in her arms chanted in agreement.

"Whatever. I guess there is really no sense in arguing over it", Dawn replied, walking away.

A few moments later Jessie returned, this time wearing pajama shorts and a light t-shirt instead of her normal thin silk nightgown. She lay down on the couch. James sat next to her and waited for his turn to use one of the few bathrooms the small facility had. James waited until everyone had gone before he took his turn to change in the restroom.

" _You'd think a trainers' stop would have more than four bathrooms_ ", James thought to himself as he showered. Afterwards he changed into clean boxers and a t-shirt and joined Jessie and Meowth on the couch.

"Pikachu….I'm gonna get you…", Meowth muttered in his sleep, brandishing his claws subconsciously.

James picked him up and carefully moved him towards their feet. He wrapped himself around Jessie, who shifted unconsciously in her sleep to reciprocate his actions. She whispered something in her sleep, but it was too quiet for him to understand. His smile got even wider and he placed his head next to hers, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. Before he drifted off to sleep, someone poked him. He opened his eyes to see Misty standing over him.

He almost yelled "Eek!" in surprise, but Misty hushed him.

"Just a friendly reminder that we are all still here", she whispered, smirking at his reaction.

James blushed deeply. "I know…" he said defensively.

"Just don't get too affectionate", she warned him. " It will scare the children, and gross out the teenagers".

"Misty! I though you and I were friends", James pouted. "You can be tough. And what kind of person do you think I am?"

Misty ignored his question, and flicked him in the middle of the head. "We are friends, dummy. This is just how I am, so get used to it", she replied.

Misty returned to her sleeping bag, which was a few feet away from the couch, wedged between Bonnie and Serena's sleeping bags. She rolled over so that James could no longer see her face. He noticed that almost everyone was out, including Ash and Pikachu.

" _Well, that was uncomfortable_ ", he thought to himself before finally falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone got up early and started to travel towards the next small town, where they hoped to relax for a while before moving on.

"Can Piplup and I have a turn in the balloon?" Dawn asked the trio.

"Sure, knock yourself out", Jessie replied groggily.

"Any udder twerps wanna come?" Meowth asked the group.

"Ash never got a turn", Bonnie pointed out.

"Huh. Well Pikachu was ridden in it dozens of times", said Misty. "You know, like when they used to try and capture him".

"Pi", Pikachu agreed.

"So it makes sense he wouldn't want to go back in", May add.

"I'd prefer to walk. Bonnie, Max, you can take my turn if you want", Ash responded.

"Ok!" the preteens responded in unison as they climbed into the balloon.

Jessie scowled as Bonnie and Max clumsily climbed into the basket, once again invading her personal space.

"Hey, its not as crowed as it was last time", James reminded her.

"Humph", she sighed, crossing her arms and turning away.

They arrived in a small neighborhood a few hours later.

"According to the Poke-nav, this is the place", Max announced to the group.

"Splendid", Jessie said sarcastically.

"I want some pizza!" Bonnie cheered.

"De ne ne!" cheered Dedenne.

"Mmmm. Me too", said Meowth and James, drooling a little.

"Uh! Snap out of it you two!" Jessie demanded. "We need to land this thing first".

The rest of the group cleared a spot so that the balloon could land in front of them. Bonnie and Max joined their siblings and Pokémon.

"Clemont, you should take another ride", Bonnie insisted. "It was so nice up there".

"You too May", Max told his older sister. "How about you take the next shift?"

"Sure thing", May replied.

"I'll think about it", said Clemont.

"First stop, the pizzeria!" Ash announced.

"Piiii Ka!" cheered Pikachu.

"Why does he get to call de shots?" Meowth complained.

"Well where do you want to go?" Cilan asked.

"The pizzeria", Meowth mumbled.

Everyone fell over.

"Wobba…..", Wobbufet sighed, patting Meowth on the back.

"After that, let's go to that trainer karaoke bar", Iris suggested. "It will be fun".

"Xew, Axew", Axew agreed.

"For some of us anyway", May commented.

"Well there will be arcade games too. And it will be fun to watch everyone mess up", said Dawn.

Clemont, Ash, and Max sweat dropped, making the girls giggle.

"Oh chill. Let's eat first and worry about that later", Dawn said as they entered the pizzeria.

"Pokémon trainers?" the host asked.

"Yes", Cilan replied.

The host was a short, loud, Italian man with a long mustache and strong accent. He had dark hair and dark, wrinkled skin. He shook each of their hands heartily.

"So, will your Pokémon be joining you?" he asked.

"Can they do that?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Of course!" the man exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, um, well, my brother and I can't afford to buy food for our Pokémon too", said May.

"Neither can we", said Clemont.

"I certainly cannot", said Drew.

The rest of them shook their heads 'no'.

"We can't even afford to buy food for ourselves", James commented, earning him a smack from both Meowth and Jessie.

"No worries! All Pokémon get one meal free as long as their trainer buys something!" the man gushed.

"Wow!" the all exclaimed.

"This is fantastic!" said Misty as she released her Pokémon.

Everyone followed her lead and released their team. Jessie, James, and Meowth gathered into a huddle.

"Ok, so here is the plan. Since we are very low on money, we stick to the free bread they give us on the table", said Jessie.

"But I wanted some pizza", Meowth whined.

"Listen you numskull", Jessie replied. "We can't afford pizza".

"But Pokémon eat free, Jess", James reminded her.

"If we buy something. What they hell can we buy?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"Hey, weeze can get a keychain", Meowth said, pointing to a machine in the corner. They quickly ran over to it.

"It says that you just have to insert a quarter and yous can get a keychain", Jessie read. "That is genius Meowth!"

"But then Meowth is the only one who gets food", said James.

"We will make him order the biggest meal here and then we will spit it three ways and then hog all the free table-bread", Jessie explained.

"Right", James and Meowth said together.

"Woba", said Wobbufet as he popped out of his ball.

"You are going to eat the free Pokémon food that Professor Oak gave us", Jessie scolded as she returned him to the ball.

"Dis plan is really pathetic dough", Meowth commented sadly.

"Hey, we have done much, much, more pathetic things before", James replied.

"And our only other options are to A. go hungry B. excuse ourselves and go eat out of the dumpster. C. Come back later when it is storming out, steal food and somehow managed to hide it from the twerps or D., beg the twerps to buy us food", Jessie told them.

"You are right. And I say we save de beggin' fere when weeze don't gots a plan", Meowth responded.

"Hey, we are going to order you guys", Ash called over to them.

"Pika Pikachu!" called Pikachu.

After their meal, everyone headed over to the karaoke bar.

"This rain is awful", Dawn cried. "Return everyone".

Everyone returned their Pokémon. Meowth clung to James.

"Please tell me dat one of yous remembered de umbrella?" he asked desperately.

"Sorry", Jessie and James replied nonchalantly, shrugging their shoulders.

"But….but its wet! Meowth hates de water! How could yous forget?!" he exclaimed.

"You never reminded us", Jessie responded.

"Here, go under my jacket", said James as he pulled a raincoat out of his bag.

The fifteen or so odd members of their groups scrambled under four umbrellas and ran as fast as they could, with Max leading the way to the karaoke bar. Once inside, they were greeted by a handful of trainers, all teenagers.

"Hey, you dudes here for the contest?" a dumb looking kid replied. He looked to be about 16 years old. He had blond hair, freckles, and wore a Hawaiian shirt.

"Um, contest?" Dawn asked. "We were just going to hang out".

"Yeah, we didn't know that there was any kind of contest", Iris added.

"Well, lucky for you all, tonight is our riveting rivals contest!" He said enthusiastically.

The wet and confused teenagers just stared at him blankly. Jessie ignored them, opting to comb out her long hair before it dried funny.

"Riveting rivals?" Serena asked curiously.

"K, so I will get you all in the know, gather 'round", he told the kids. "I'm Brian, btw. I host this fine bar".

Everyone huddle around Brian, even James and Meowth. Jessie scoffed and headed to the restroom.

"So this contest is like, a Pokémon performance sorta, but with singing", he explained. "People like, go up in pairs, and sing a song and dance with their Pokémon. Then the judges, like they like judge. And the audience gets tokens, which they use to vote for which pair they like the best".

"Oh", May responded. "Is that it?"

"Why is it called riveting rivals?" asked Dawn.

"Because traditionally people like, go up against their rivals, and its like, riveting man", he answered.

"I see", Iris responded, annoyed by his manner of speaking.

"I will see you later cousins", Brian replied as he walked away from the group. "Aloha".

"Cousins? Aloha? That guy must think he is in Alola or something", May replied.

"Yeah he sure is something", Ash said.

"Piiii", Pikachu added.

"Anyone interested?" Drew asked.

"I don't think so", said Dawn. "Why, are you?"

"Actually", May started, "we lied".

"Come again?" Iris asked.

"Axew?"

"Um yeah, so when Drew and I were traveling alone, we went to these all the time", May explained. They are everywhere in Johto", she explained.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Misty asked.

"Well, it was sorta just a little secret we wanted to keep. We didn't think you'd actually consider doing it", she answered.

"I wanna do it", Bonnie told the group. "Who want to pair up with me? It will be fun, even if we don't win. Will you do it Max?"

"Noo wayy", he answered. "You're cool Bonnie, but that is not my thing".

"Awwww please?" she begged.

"Bonnie, don't be so rude", said Clemont. "I know how you feel, Max. It isn't my thing either".

"Or mine", said Ash.

"Jessie is going to love this", James squealed to Meowth. "A chance for her to show off her singing skills in front of an audience. She will win for sure".

"And I'm suppose yous gonna pair up with her", Meowth guessed.

"Well duh", he responded.

"Well, I'll admit dat yous two are probably gonna beat dem, but what about de fact dat dis contest is fere twerps?" Meowth asked.

"Huh? No. There are people are age here", James insisted.

James looked around until he spotted a group of about ten people who looked to be in their mid to late twenties. They were sitting at the bar. Most of them had drinks in their hands and one woman was holding an infant.

"See", James told Meowth as he pointed to them.

Meowth snorted. "Hey, for all weeze know dey could be de twerps' parents", he said teasingly.

"Shove off, Meowth", James whined.

"Meowth, what are you doing to him?" Jessie asked as she emerged from behind them.

James explained the contest and pointed out the group of twenty-somethings near the bar.

"I like the way you think", Jessie said, walking towards the bar, dragging James behind her. Meowth and Wobbufet followed along.

Jessie walked up to the person running the contest and flirted with him until he gave her two free entries.

"Look, James, easy as pie", she bragged, waving the tickets so that Serena, Bonnie, and May could see them from across the room.

"Jessie, is that you?" a strange woman asked her.

"Tiffany? " Jessie asked, staring at the woman.

"It is you!" she answered, giving Jessie a hug.

"Whaaattt?" James and Meowth gaped.

"Jessie and I used to work together", Tiffany explained.

"Oh yeah, at one of yere millions of past jobs I suppose", Meowth responded.

"Tiffany was a Pokémon ranger", Jessie explained. "and I was her humble assistant".

"You worked for a Pokémon ranger?" James asked, perplexed.

"Yous were humble?" Meowth exclaimed, even more confused.

Jessie quickly stomped on his toes without Tiffany noticing, although she did look surprised when Meowth suddenly screamed and grabbed his foot.

"You all right?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Yeah..", he sighed pathetically.

"Where did you catch a talking Pokémon? Or did you teach him to talk yourself?" Tiffany asked her.

"How about we take a seat so that we can all catch up", James suggested.

"Good idea", said Tiffany. "I didn't even ask you what your name was".

"I am James", he replied, leading them to a table.

"Looks like Jessie found an old friend", May observed.

"Its sorta weird to think that they have friends", said Dawn. "I mean, they spend like all of their time following us. And when they are free, they are usually hanging out wherever we are, and we travel all over the place".

"And everyone in Team Rocket seems to hate them", said Serena. "Domino, Cassidy, Blitch, Wendy…"

"Well, they did grow up and work all throughout Kanto", said May. "and I suppose everyone, even annoying and conceited people like Jessie, have some friends that aren't just co-workers".

After about twenty minutes of catching up, Tiffany asked them about the contest.

"As a matter of fact, James and I are excellent performers and we are going to win this competition", Jessie explained confidently.

"Oh", she answered. "I look forward to it", she said vaguely. "Well, I should get back to my friends. Are you sure you don't want to come over and meet them?"

"We're sure", Jessie and James said plainly.

"I can't believe Tiffany is married already", Jessie said dismally after her friend had walked away. "I'm the only one who isn't married yet, and there were ten of us, all the same age, working there".

"You want to field this one for me?" James asked Meowth.

"Oh no. I told yous two a while ago dat I am not yere relationship counselor. Dat was in our contract, remember?" he replied. "I'm gonna go see if dey have any of dose peanuts at de bar".

Meowth was quickly gone and replaced with Serena and Bonnie.

"So, we saw you signed up", Serena commented.

"Yeah. We like the prize. What's it to you?" Jessie replied.

"Well, we want to win the free vacation too", Bonnie replied. "So me and Serena are going to sing".

"How cute. What are you going to do, Disney? High School Musical? Hannah Montana?" she teased.

"Actually, the way this works is that we don't get to pick", said Serena.

"What do you mean?" they responded anxiously.

"Each pair picks their songs randomly. Afterwards each team gets a half hour to decide a little routine with their partners and Pokémon", Bonnie answered. "We are stuck with whatever song we end up picking".

"Oh", Jessie and James sighed. "That doesn't sound fun".

"It will be hilarious! What, you scared?" Serena teased.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"Ok, see you later", Bonnie replied as they walked away.

"De ne ne ne!" Dedenne waved goodbye.

"Well, if we get a free vacation….", Jessie started.

"…it will be worth it", James finished.

"Time for us to pick our songs", Cilan told Jessie and James.

"You are competing too?" James asked incredulously.

"Yep. Iris and I. We aren't great, but we are okay. We figured it was worth a shot", he replied.

The four of them walked over to the side of a little stage that was set up at the bar. Serena and Bonnie, May and Drew, Tiffany and her husband, and two more unfamiliar pairs of teenagers were waiting for them, along with Brian.

"Nice to see you again dudes", he said, handing them each a necklace with their name on it.

"You two are going to sing?" May asked, struggling to stifle a giggle.

"Prepare for trouble, I'd wipe away that smirk if I were you", Jessie replied.

"You know each other?" Tiffany asked.

"Long story", they all answered together.

"Ok, I will talk to you about it later then", she responded.

Brian brought out what looked like a huge jar of Ping-Pong balls. He asked one member of each team to pick a ball out of the jar. Written on each one was the name of the song they had to do. May hesitated and then reached into the jar and pulled out a ball.

"We have 'Starships' by Nicki Minaj", she told her partner. "We have to do that one".

"Not bad at all", Drew responded.

Cilan chose next.

"It is 'Stuck to You' by Nikka Costa. I never even heard that song before", said Cilan as he read his Ping-Pong ball.

"I have. It's a good one, Trust me, you will like it", Iris assured him.

"Xew Xew!", said Axew, nodding his head up and down enthusiastically.

"Serena, you can pick", said Bonnie.

"Ok, here is goes…", she said as she reached into the jar.

"What do we have?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"We have 'That Don't Impress Me Much' by Shania Twain. Darn, just how lame can it get?" Serena complained.

"De nay", Dedenne sighed.

"Cheer up, this is supposed to be fun, remember?" Bonnie told her.

"Yeah, you're right", Serena answered, forcing a smile. "and we could have gotten a much more embarrassing song than this".

James clumsily reached into the jar and pulled out a little while ball.

"What's our song, James?" Jessie asked anxiously as he squinted at the Ping-Pong ball.

"'Dreams', by Fleetwood Mac", he answered.

"Oh. Good", she smiled widely. "We can do _that_ song".

"You think?" he asked.

"Definitely", she responded. "Trust me".

"So dudes, these are like the first round songs", Brian announced. "Since there are like six teams competing, we are going to narrow it down to like three. The winners will be decided like after the first round. There will be a vote, and the judges will like act as tiebreakers. Do you dudes have any questions?"

"So we might go twice?" May asked.

"That's what I mean dude", he responded.

"Sweet", she replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After talking to Brian, the pairs, along with their Pokémon, were ushered into small rooms that were in the back of the bar. They all learned the lyrics and made up a routine, and were now getting ready to perform. May and Drew were the first ones up.

"Ok, Beautifly, Roserade, ready to perform?" May asked the Pokémon.

"Beauttttifffllllyy"

"Roser Roserade"

"They seem ready to me", Drew responded.

They each took a deep breath and entered the stage. Ash, Pikachu, Max, Clemont, Meowth, Dawn, and Piplup were seated in the front row.

"Go May!" Ash cheered, as enthusiastic as ever.

"Yeah sis!" Cheered Max.

Him and the others applauded them as Brian announced their names.

May stepped forward to begin the song as the music began.

 _"Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, and grab some sunlight  
Fun girls like me are hard to come by" _

Then Drew came in to sing the next part.

" _The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'mma blow off my money and don't give two shits"_

Then they started to sing together.

 _"I'm on the floor, floor, I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_

 _Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time_

 _Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up, higher than any other"_

May sang the next part by herself. __

_"Bump in my hoopty-hoopty-hoop I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that  
But do what want, and do what you like  
Dance all ya life there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star"_

And Drew went back to do the next part alone. __

_"Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki"_

And then the two of them finished the song together. Their Pokémon finished with a combination that involved Roserade throwing petals into the audience that Beautifly suspended with gust and then dropped as soon as the song had ended.

"Awe, they did the clean version, how wholesome", Jessie mocked.

"What did you expect?" James replied.

"I dunno", she replied. "Just imagine if she did the original version…" Jessie laughed childishly.

Next up was Bonnie and Serena, who did an awesome job considering they had one of the lamest karaoke songs imaginable. When they were done, two mystery pairs of teenagers whose names Jessie and James didn't bother to remember went up. After them was Tiffany and her husband. Jessie's heart ached will jealously as she watched them on stage performing "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. Though she hated Taylor Swift, she couldn't help but be envious of them. She secretly wanted that cheesy romantic moment on stage to be hers. After them was Cilan and Iris.

"You ready?" Cilan asked her.

"Me, you're the one shaking", Iris responded, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I never sang in front of an audience", he explained.

"I know. You told me twenty times", she replied. "You have nothing to worry about. I think you sound really good. Better than everyone else we heard so far".

"Axew, xew xew" Axew assured him.

"I just hope I don't mess up", he responded.

"Its no big deal, just chill", Iris told him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then the two of them entered the stage.

"This is going to be really good", Ash, whispered to Misty. "Iris used to sing all the time when we were traveling, like in the shower or hot springs".

After Brian announced them to the crowd, Iris started off the song.

 _"If you a star, I be your milky way  
If you a bar, I drink up everyday  
If you the town, I be the talk  
If you the talk, baby, I be the walk_

 _If you wanna dig, I be your gold  
If you wanna live, I be your old age  
You be the time, I be the clock  
You be the tick, I be the tock_"

Cilan picked up the next part.

 _"If you wanna race, I run like crazy  
If you wanna ride, I drive ya daily  
If you a beach, I be the sand  
You wanna give, I be your hand_"

They both joined together to sing the chorus.

 _"You got me stuck to you  
You got me stuck to you  
You got me stuck to you  
You got me stuck to you  
you got me stuck, stuck to you"_

Cilan continued the next part.

" _If you a case, I be a jury  
If you a sin, I be your mercy  
If you a beat, I be the moves  
If you a tree, baby, I be the roots  
If you made for walkin', I be your boots"_

Iris took the next part.

" _If you a bride, I be your wedding  
If you a soul, I be your Otis Redding  
If you a verse, I be your song  
If you a king, I be your kong"_

And then they sang together again for the rest of the song.

" _Clap hands, C'mon  
Clap hands, C'mon  
We're headed for a breakdown  
I'm a fool, I'm a clown  
But you stuck me so good  
That's right, I been shot down  
Clap hands, C'mon  
Clap hands, C'mon  
You got me stuck to you, stuck to you"_

Iris' Emolga, Axew, and Cilan's Pansiege helped with the performance, finishing off with a bright display of fire, electricity and swirling leaves.

"Wow. I did not see that one coming", said Jessie.

"They were actually good", said James.

"Yep. But no good enough", Jessie replied.

"Our last performance for the first round, we have Jessica Tonaka, James Morgan, Inkay, and Gourgeist with 'Dreams' by Fleetwood Mac", Brian announced.

"Pikachuuuu", said Pikachu.

"I know", said Ash. "I'm curious to see how this will go too".

The lights in the bar went out as the music started to play. A warm orange glow and blue neon rays appeared a few seconds later. It took the crowd a few moments to realize it was Inkay and Gourgeist creating the light. Jessie opened the song.

 _"Now here you go again, you say  
You want your freedom  
Well who am I to keep you down?  
It's only right that you should  
Play the way you feel it  
But listen carefully to the sound  
Of your loneliness_

 _Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering what you had  
And what you lost, and what you had, and what you lost….."_

Then James joined her, and the two of them dance around the lights their Pokémon were creating.

 _"Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
The say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know"_

James sang the next verse by himself.

 _"Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions  
I keep my visions to myself. _

_It's only me who wants to wrap around your dreams and,  
Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?  
Dreams of loneliness,  
Like a heartbeat, drives you mad  
In the stillness of remembering, what you had,  
And what you lost and what you had and what you lost"_

James and Jessie continued to dance as they sang the last part together.

" _Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Women, they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know_

 _you'll know…."_

When the song was finished, the lights coming from their two Pokémon dimmed dimmed until the stage was once again immersed in darkness. The crowd burst into applause.

"Wow", Iris said to Cilan. "Who knew they could sing so well?"

"I was thinking the same thing", said Serena.

"It makes me wonder why they joined Team Rocket. They probably could have just made money performing", May comment.

"Maybe one day we'll find out", said Cilan.

"Yous two were awesome!" said Meowth as Jessie and James sat down in the seats he reserved for them.

"Woba Wobbufet", said Wobbufet.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to dance?" asked Misty. "And sing?"

"And coordinator?" asked Dawn.

"There is a lot you still don't know about us, twerps", Jessie replied.

"Well, I think you did a great job", Ash told them. "You should have become performers instead of criminals".

"Pi", said Pikachu.

"No comment", the two responded.

"Ok, like so now everyone will vote by writing the number of the pair they liked the most on their tokens and handing them to the judges", Brian announced.

"This is going to be hard. I wish we could vote for more than one", said Clemont.

"Me too", said Ash.

"Well, our Pokémon can vote too", Misty responded. She gave Azuril a token.

"Oh yeah", Ash replied, handing Pikachu one of his tokens.

After the judges counted up all the tokens, it was announced that May and Drew, Iris and Cilan, and Jessie and James were moving on to the next round.

"No surprise there", Max commented. "I bet if they had four spots then Serena and Bonnie would have made it".

"Maybe", Serena replied skeptically. "Everyone was pretty good".

"Piplup pip!" said Piplup.

Brian brought the jar of Ping-Pong balls back over to the six finalists. They chose their songs.

"Jessie, what did you get?" James asked her.

"Hold on, I'm trying to read it", she responded, trying to get a grip on the little white ball.

"We have '500 Miles' by The Proclaimers", May tell Drew as she read her ball.

"Nice", he replied.

"Did you find out ours yet?" James asked Jessie.

"Yes. It's called 'Hold Each Other' by A Great Big World", she answered.

"Oh", he replied. "I never heard it, I hope we like it".

"Me too", Jessie responded.

"We have "Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond", Iris told Cilan after she chose her ball.

"Everybody set?" Brian asked them.

"Yes", they replied in unison.

"Ok. Twenty minutes, Group 6 goes up first", Brian replied. "So like, be ready to go".

"That's us", said James.

"I know, let's get going", Jessie responded, grabbing his hand and leading him to one of the back rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok dudes, let's here it for Jessie and James!" Brian announced to the audience.

"Wobbbbbbaaa!"

"Chiiimmmeee!"

"MI Mi Mime!"

"Serrrrviper!"

"Growlithe Growl"

"Veeeeee!"

"Jessie and James' Pokémon sure are excited", Dawn commented.

"Yeah. They have I lot of respect for them", Ash responded. "Pokémon are usually loyal to their trainers no matter what if their trainer treats them well".

"C'mon guys! Get us dat vacation!" Meowth called out to them. James smiled and gave him thumbs up.

The music started to play. James sang the first verse.

 _"I miss the words we used to say  
I miss the sounds of yesterday  
I miss the games we used to play like ohhh  
I was trapped inside a dream  
I couldn't see her next to me  
I didn't know she'd set me free like ohhh_

 _Something happens when I hold her  
She keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm"_

"He's so good. They are going to win. I can feel it. Sorry May", Misty whispered to Ash.

"I think I agree with you…", Ash whispered back.

Jessie picked up the next verse.

 _"Everything looks different now  
All this time my head was down  
He came along and showed me how to let go  
I can't remember where I'm from  
All I know is who I've become  
That our love has just begun like ohhh_

 _Something happens when I hold him  
He keeps my heart from getting broken  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm"_

"They are really nailing this song", Clemont said worriedly.

"We know", Bonnie and Serena said together.

James sang the next part.

 _"If I'm stressing you that blessing that's sent from heaven  
These days start to feel like hours and hours feel more like seconds  
People judged us they couldn't see the connection  
When I look at you, it's like I'm looking back at my reflection  
I don't see nothing different, our pigments they coincide  
We hold each other so tight they couldn't break us if they tried  
My eyes are those of the blind, I see no color or size,  
I feel the love in your touch and I trust what's inside your mind"_

Jessie sang the next verse.

 _"I know that we've been through a lot  
I know that we both grew up  
You know I missed you a lot  
When I was young I was dumb  
Didn't think you'd fit in my plot  
And I appreciate the break because I love what we got now  
You give me chills and I can't imagine you leaving  
If I could build a perfect person honestly you would be it  
And you know nobody knows you like I know you  
I can't wait to come back home so I can hold you"_

They sang the final part together.

" _Something happens when I hold her  
She keeps my heart from getting older  
When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder  
We hold each other  
We hold each other  
We hold each other, mmm"_

Everyone in the audience gave them a standing ovation as they bowed. Not only was their singing perfect, but their Pokémon did an amazing job timing their attacks for special effects. Next up was Cilan and Iris. Cilan started off the song.

 _"Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong_

 _Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along._

 _Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

 _Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would"_

 __Then Iris sang the next part.

 _"But now I look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two._

 _And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holding you?_

 _Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you_

 _Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no"_

They sang the rest of the song in unison.

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
oh no….."

After they finished the song, Emolga's electricity and Dragonite's icebeams lit up the stage in a big finish. Everyone clapped for them and the judges complimented them, although no one figured they would be able to top the competition.

May and Drew went next, singing '500 Miles'. May started out the song, and the two of them switched back and forth every few lines.

May:

 _"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the one who wakes up next to you"_

Drew:

 _"When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you"_

May:

 _"If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the one who gets drunk next to you"_

Drew:

 _"And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you"_

Together:

 _"I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"_

May:

 _"When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the one who's working hard for you"_

Drew:

 _"And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you"_

May:

 _"When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the one who comes back home to you"_

Drew:

 _"And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you"_

Together:

 _"I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the one who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"_

May:

"When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the one whose lonely without you"

Drew:

" _And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you"_

May:

 _"When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the one who goes along with you"_

Drew:

 _"And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be,  
I'm gonna, be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you"_

Together:

 _"I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door_

 _But I would walk 500 miles  
And I would walk 500 more  
Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door"_

"They were incredible!" Serena gasped in awe.

"I had no idea May could sing like that", Misty commented.

Everyone cheered for them.

"It is going to be between Jessie and James and May and Drew", Max guessed.

"I think you are right", Bonnie responded.

After the judges gave their opinions and collected everyone's vote, all six trainers and their Pokémon gathered on stage to hear the final results.

"So it was like, really close dudes", Brian announced to the crowd. "It was between Jessie and James and May and Drew. After careful consideration, the judges decided to award the five-day, five nights stay at the all-inclusive Peach wood Resort in Alola to May and Drew! Congrats Dudes!"

"Yessss!" May squealed.

"All right!" Drew said happily as they hugged each other in excitement.

"What? I dought fere sure dat weeze were gonna win dat", Meowth sighed.

"No way! We were much better than those brats!" Jessie complained.

James patted her on the back. "Hey, I guess we can't win 'em all", he joked.

Jessie gave out a louder sigh while May and Drew were given their prize tickets.

"I want a vacation soo bad", Jessie pouted.

"One day", James told her.

"I dink she wanna have a vacation before we die of old age", Meowth commented as he walked up to the duo.

"Meowth….."Jessie started angrily. "Don't get me started".

Jessie and James' Pokémon came over to comfort them, easing the tension in the air.

"So, now that this is over we should look for a place to stay", said James.

"Weeze are gonna have to camp out with all of dem twerps", Meowth said sadly.

"You need a place to sleep?" Tiffany asked.

"Tiffany!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just on my way out and I heard you mention camping", she responded.

"Um yeah. Since we are traveling, we have to camp out whenever there isn't a Pokémon center available", James explained.

"Well I live just around the corner from here", she told them. "My house is pretty big. My grandparents used to live there with me but they recently moved out to go live somewhere warmer, and as a result my husband and I have a lot of extra room. We can host you and your friends for a night".

"That would be wonderful! Are you sure that's all right though?" Jessie asked.

"Sure. I only have one guest bed though. I figured that all those kids could set their sleeping bags up in the basement. It is warm and dry and we have a carpet there so that it is softer than the ground", Tiffany's husband explained.

"Oh thank you", Jessie said, giving her friend a hug.

"No probably, Jessie", Tiffany responded, returning the hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we better get moving", Cilan told his friends. It is already 10:30pm, and we still have to find a place to camp out".

"Actually, yours truly already figured that out", Jessie announced.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked her.

"Jessie just happens to have an old friends who lives around here. She is going to let us stay in her house overnight", James explained.

"Thank god", said May. "I hate camping during thunderstorms".

"That is great. Is that the Tiffany woman?" asked Serena.

"Yes", her and James replied in unison.

Tiffany and her husband, a Pokémon ranger named Bill, led the kids to the basement. The basement had a warm, fluffy carpet, two bathrooms, and plenty of space for them to spread their sleeping bags. Jessie and James took the one spare bed, and banished Meowth to the basement with the twerps.

"What are you doing down here?" Bonnie asked Meowth as he set up his tiny sleeping bag.

"Getting' ready to goes to sleep, de same as yous", he replied.

"Why aren't you with Jessie and James?" Serena asked.

"Dey kicked me out", he responded.

"But I thought there was only one guest bed", Ash said dumbly.

Misty, Dawn, Iris, and May rolled their eyes, Serena giggled, and the boys sweat dropped.

"Uh Ash….", Clemont started.

"Don't bother", Misty interrupted. "He'll figure it out".

"What….oh….yuck!" Ash complained.

The kids shared and awkward laugh as they continued to get ready for bed. Meowth ignored them the best he could and lay down next to Misty's Azuril.

"Zuril zu Azuril ril", it said to him. " _Your trainers are so great. I think you are a really lucky Meowth"._

"Danks kid", Meowth responded. "Dey ain't my trainers….but yere right. Even dough dey can be annoyin' and sometime ignore me, dey are still pretty great".

"Night everyone", said Dawn as she shut the lights.

"Night" they all responded.

Tomorrow the young trainers planned to move on to their next destination in the Kanto region, continuing to act as a team, as they face new changes and challenges ahead.


End file.
